


House Party

by loulou23



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anger, Control, F/M, Fucking, Punishment, Teasing, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou23/pseuds/loulou23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first part of this story was a dream, up until where his belt is removed ... You're at a party with your boyfriend, Sebastian, and the evening takes an unusual turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Party

Sebastian and I went to our friend's house party out in the suburbs this evening. We talked with friends separately and together, catching up on our favourite people's lives. 

When we stood together, he still managed to be touching a part of me, even after a few years together. My favourite position was when he stood up close behind me, head on my shoulder, paying attention to the story but still wanting to be close to me. We had so far managed to work through problems together when they arose, but I had to thank his therapist for insisting on maintaining physical contact in every day life, as it was a comfort to both of us. Plus, we were both as easily aroused as each other by just a little contact and teasing, so that was fun, too.

He'd had a few whiskeys with his friends, while I had chosen to drink less, mostly just to relax. Mostly I liked it when he'd had a few drinks as he was much less inhibited with his sexual desires and acting upon them.

Drink in hand, I was standing in the back yard talking to my friend Sarah when I realised I hadn't seen Seb for a while, it had to have been over an hour by now. I excused myself while Sarah went to get a drink, and I checked out the inside of the house. No Seb. I walked through the front door, looking out for him in the front yard but no-one was there. I started feeling a little worried, and pulled out my phone to give him a call to find out where he was. No answer. I circled around the house again, calling out for him, a few people noticing and asking what was wrong, as I had begun to pace and feel a little frantic. It wasn't like him to disappear and he always had his phone on him. His friend Eden came up to me, and passed me a drink, to take and to calm down with, but I threw it down my throat quickly, calling out a thank you to Eden while I kept moving. 

I circled the house twice, after 30 minutes or so, and as I came around to the front of the house, making my way to the driveway, a sleek black car pulled up and he was in the passenger seat, clearly having been out for a ride, drunk, with that stupid cap on that he always wore. I saw him there, and felt a surge of anger through me, stared at him until he saw me glaring, rolled my eyes and stalked off, inside the house. He climbed out of the car, ran after me as I silently fumed in the hallway, and he asked, "What's wrong?" I refused to answer as I was feeling a mixture of the alcohol, embarrassment at my overreaction, worry, and irrational madness that he had just left without saying anything.

He followed me up the stairs, and we stopped outside a bedroom, but there were people standing at the door, talking. He asked them to leave, for privacy, and he took me inside, grabbing me by my arm. He was annoyed by my silence, but hadn't said anything to me since the hallway. He locked the door shut, but didn't turn on the light as the party lights outside kept the room lit enough through the window. He pulled me past a bunk bed, where there was an oversized couch seat resting against the bed frame, with clothes strewn all over it. He pulled and tossed them all off, and forcibly pushed me into the seat, and said, "You ... are going to be punished for not talking when I ask you what's wrong". That definitely caught my interest, but I refused to respond. He stood over me while I sullenly slouched in the giant chair, and I looked up to see him slowly dragging his brown leather belt off his pants. 

That was new. 

He was looking down at me with a mixture of annoyance and ... something else in his face. The belt in his hands, he doubled it over, then roughly whipped it apart. I was surprised to realise he was turned on, he was into it ... but how, and why? Usually when one of us gets mad, we try to give the other space to deal with it, but this was not that sort of situation. My anger and embarrassment had subsided, and I was mostly curious and wary as to where he was going with this ... and admittedly, a little aroused to see him like this.

He whipped the belt again, and said in a very low voice, "Answer when I speak to you". I looked him square in the eyes and defiantly said nothing. He squatted down onto his knees, grabbed my thighs roughly and said, "Answer when I speak to you, or I will punish you". I raised my eyebrows and half-smirked in response. I was not interested in being submissive, and giving him what he wanted.

He put his open hand out to me, and reflexively I did the same to him, and he quickly took my other wrist and wrapped them up together with the belt. 

I couldn't hide the surprised look on my face ... and I looked around furtively, as if to check if this was really happening, here and now. He noticed my response, and with amused eyes he said, "This is the consequence of being a rude, bad girl". My eyes widened, but I quickly regained my poker face, and quietly sat there, looking serene. I could feel myself getting turned on, and I was sure I must've been getting wet by now, but I refused to engage with him. 

He pulled me by my legs towards him, took off his cap, and positioned himself between my legs, and moved his face in between my legs, inhaling. He could smell me, I was sure of it, and he moved in closer, lightly running his finger over my underwear. Yep, I was definitely wet and now he knew it. With his hands, he grabbed my panties at my hips and dragged them down my legs, smirking up at me, and put them in his jean pocket. I squirmed and resisted in protest, but it was too late for that.

He spoke quietly, "Since you refuse to speak to me, I am going to have to make you speak", and he dragged my butt to the edge of the chair and started licking and nibbling my inner thighs. I breathlessly gasped and he stopped, measuring my response, but I continued my silence so he moved his face in between my thighs. I always love his face between my legs, and the feel of his scruff on my thighs, when he suddenly took a big lap of my cunt and I felt fingers sliding into me. 

It was becoming much harder to stay quiet, and I couldn't help but to let out a moan. He didn't stop this time, instead he continued to lap me four more times while he fucked me with his fingers. I suppressed further moans as he slipped a third finger in, and turned his tongue to my aching clit. He licked it directly, hard, and I tried to pull away from the pressure - it was too much, too much - and pushed his head away, but he didn't care, so he increased the speed with which he finger fucked me, and licked my clit repeatedly. I couldn't hold in the moans any longer, and I grabbed his hair with my tied hands, holding him exactly in place while I let out deep, throaty moans. I felt the familiar waves of a climax coming on, and continued to rub up against him until it hit me, and I violently shook, repeatedly gasping, "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god", having forgotten all earlier defiance. 

After my orgasm subsided, he forcibly kissed my lips, making me taste myself and the whiskey on his breath. 

He pulled away and asked, "Are you ready to talk now?" I took a deep breath, and said "No". "Fine", he replied. 

He pulled me up off the chair by the wrists, and dragged me over to the window, forcing me to lean over and look outside at our friends in the yard. He stood behind me and I could hear him undoing his pants as he said, "I am going to fuck you at this window, where anyone could look up out there and see your face as I fuck hard you from behind ... unless you'd rather tell me what the problem was earlier?" I recalled my earlier anger, and tapped into it again, stubbornly shaking my head. Even before I had the chance to stop shaking my head, he had moved to thrust his cock into me, without regard for gentleness, and grabbed my hips and started fucking me hard and deep. He raggedly spoke into my ear, saying, "Look at them out there, unaware we're watching them while I fuck your hot, wet cunt. I could fuck you so hard that you'll moan so loudly out that window that they'll all look up at your face and see you, panting and moaning and begging me for more. Do you want that? Do you want them to know that you love my dirty talk and you love my cock in you and that I'm going to make you beg for more?" 

I panted, quietly answering, "No". His thrusts became faster, skin slapping against skin, and he asked "Are you sure?" "I'm sure", I said breathlessly. He thrusted three more times, and came in me, losing his balance after his release, and fell on me. We both collapsed on the ground, and I looked at him, grinning in surprise. 

He smiled, gave me a kiss and asked, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm good. Where did all of that come from?" I asked.  
"Ahh. That new film I'm doing, my character is a bit of a control freak", he replied. 

I laughed, and he pulled out my underwear from his pocket, swung them towards me but quickly snatched them back. "As punishment, you won't be getting these back. We're going to join the party and you're going panty-less under that light, pretty dress. Try not to think of what we just did, every time a breeze blows up under your dress and you feel the cool air on your cunt". 

I sighed in acceptance, and we got up, I took his hand, and we walked out to re-join the party, as he grazed his hand lightly over my bare ass, under my dress.


End file.
